Commercial aircraft, such as the Airbus A320 or Boeing 737, are typically constructed from modular components; the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetics and safety. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. Aircraft components, such as overhead stowage compartments, seats, lavatories, galleys, lighting systems, etc. are all required to function within strictly confined spaces.
Manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining interior aircraft designs to achieve more comfort and utility for passengers and crew within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. Commercial passenger aircraft generally include galleys for use by the crew for storing food and the like and lavatories for use by the crew and passengers.
Lavatories and galleys on commercial aircraft have traditionally been separate monuments. Each structure is isolated in terms of structure, plumbing, electric power, and geometry. Lavatories and galleys are arranged and installed in aircraft separately. Monuments with more than one lavatory and/or galley are known. However, each lavatory or galley within the monument typically includes separate system connections and components (e.g., potable water, gray water, water heater, water filter, etc.) that connect to the aircraft interfaces. For galley/lavatory modules or monuments sharing a common structure or being in close proximity it would allow significant system and weight improvements to share a common system port to use shared components for identical or similar functions or to share a water heater and/or water filter.